


We should be lovers instead

by katherineprobably



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherineprobably/pseuds/katherineprobably
Summary: Холодное спокойствие Рантаро казалось до мурашек по коже притягательным, но одновременно выводило из себя. И Шуичи было любопытно, что его сводный брат прячет за этой маской.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	We should be lovers instead

Шуичи краем глаза наблюдал за сидящим на его кровати и пишущим свой диплом Рантаро. Сейчас было не время его беспокоить. Амами злится, когда его прерывают, хоть почти и не показывает этого, такой уж он человек, до невозможности спокойный. Шуичи никогда не слышал, чтобы он кричал или на полном серьёзе с кем-то ругался, шутливые перепалки с его друзьями, конечно, не считаются. Сам Рантаро удивился, когда его новоиспеченный сводный брат задал вопрос на такую тему, но ответил, что просто держит под контролем свои эмоции и считает, что срываться на других людей нельзя, даже если они того и заслужили, в таком случае лучше довести их до крайней точки своей бесстрастностью и невозмутимостью, потому что «кто кого перекричит» обычно ни к чьей победе не приводит.

Правда Шуичи не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему Амами пришел именно в его комнату. Не то что бы Саихаре это как-то мешало, даже наоборот, ему нравилось присутствие старшего брата. Даже когда они почти не разговаривали, и он просто сидел рядом, занимаясь своими делами. Рядом с Рантаро было спокойно. Иногда Шуичи подолгу занимался самобичеванием и вследствие начинал себя ненавидеть. Но как только появлялся Рантаро, все мрачные мысли куда-то испарялись, словно их и не было. Он просто забывал о ненависти к себе, когда рядом был старший.

С тех пор, как их родители съехались, прошло уже приблизительно полгода. За это время Шуичи и Рантаро сблизились достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя родными друг другу. Однако, Саихара в глубине души знал, что не хочет, чтобы Рантаро был его старшим братом. Другом, приятелем, но только не родственником. Даже несмотря на то, что они не являлись кровными родственниками, Рантаро, очевидно, питал по отношению к младшему лишь братские чувства. И каждый раз, когда Шуичи об этом вспоминал, все его надежды рушились также быстро, как и снова появлялись.

— Шуичи? — Рантаро отвлекся от ноутбука и повернулся к сводному брату. Его интонация была непривычно тревожной.

— Ч-что-то не так, Амами-кун? — Шуичи, кажется, забыл, как дышать.

— Во-первых, зови меня по имени, я уже устал повторять тебе это черт знает какой раз, — Рантаро устало улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди. — Во-вторых, меня беспокоит твое состояние в последнее время. Просто скажи прямо, что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, я в порядке, Амам-… Рантаро, — Саихара почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони. Из-за своей влюбленности он начинал себя чувствовать нервозно каждый раз, когда Рантаро интересовался его состоянием. К тому же, он плохо умел врать. Шуичи нужно было упорно стараться, чтобы скрыть свои чувства, потому что Рантаро наверняка был экспертом в таких делах. И, судя по всему, последний уже начал что-то подозревать.

— Я же вижу, что ты не в порядке. Ты же знаешь, я не отстану, пока ты не скажешь, что произошло, — Рантаро заботливо улыбнулся, что выглядело немного ехидно, учитывая его последние слова.

Шуичи хотел что-то сказать, но осекся, понимая, что не знает, что ему ответить. Как бы неправильно ни звучали слова Амами, но иное ему всё равно не доказать. Он не отстанет, даже если Шуичи скажет прямо, что не хочет об этом говорить. Он слишком упрямый.

Рантаро отложил ноутбук в сторону и придвинулся так близко к Шуичи, что тот практически чувствовал его теплое дыхание и внимательный взгляд, направленный на него. Сам Шуичи уставился куда-то в стену, ощущая неловкость, витающую в воздухе. Хотя Амами, скорее всего, незнакомо такое понятие как «неловкость».

— Мне кое-кто нравится.

***

— Ты сделал… что? Сказал ему? — Каэде на другом конце провода звучала пораженной, но тем не менее суть того, что сказал Шуичи, как только она взяла трубку, она всё ещё уловила не до конца. Но чего ещё можно ожидать от сонной Акамацу?

— Да. Я сказал ему. Но я не сказал, что мне нравится именно он, — с каждой секундой Шуичи всё больше чувствовал, что совершил ошибку. Нужно было придумать другое оправдание.

Каэде недопонимающе уставилась в окно. На улице уже давно потемнело, и Акамацу почувствовала мурашки, пробежавшие по её спине от прохладного ночного бриза, проникшего в квартиру через приоткрытую форточку. Это и позволило ей переварить всю ту информацию, которую она получила несколько минут назад.

— Так, тихо, выдохни, Каэде, всё будет в порядке, — Акамацу подбодрила себя.

— По-моему, ты должна успокаивать меня, а не себя, — Шуичи не сдержал нервный смешок.

— Будучи твоим личным психотерапевтом, я тоже страдаю, знаешь ли, — Каэде устало застонала. — Взять в пример то, что ты почему-то начинаешь разбираться со своими проблемами только в три часа ночи и постоянно будишь меня.

— Прости, Акамацу-сан.

— Я всегда готова помочь тебе, Саихара-кун, но чтобы моя помощь была эффективнее, тебе стоит звонить или писать мне как минимум днем.

— Ты говоришь так, будто у тебя действительно есть диплом психотерапевта.

— Господи, Саихара-кун, давай уже закончим говорить об этом, я хочу поскорее снова лечь спать. Просто скажи для начала, зачем и при каких обстоятельствах ты это сказал ему?

Шуичи кратко расписал ситуацию, и Каэде окончательно осознала произошедшее. Если бы этот чертов Рантаро не вел себя как упертый баран, она бы сейчас не сидела, чувствуя, как у неё ноют от недосыпа ноги и руки и не разговаривала с Шуичи, который сам не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать дальше, но почему-то думает, что Каэде обязательно что-то придумает.

— Ладно, теперь я поняла тебя. Скажи, можешь ли ты предположить, что Амами-кун чувствует к тебе что-то в ответ?

Каэде часто ходила гулять с этими двумя. И она абсолютно точно знала, что они оба чувствуют что-то друг к другу. То, как Рантаро подолгу смотрел на Шуичи, вел себя, казалось бы, самоуверенно и переводил какие-либо заигрывания в шутку, чтобы увидеть очаровательный румянец на щеках Шуичи и немного разочарованную улыбку, — ничто из этого не могло быть скрыто от глаз наблюдательной Акамацу. Но были ли чувства со стороны Рантаро простой симпатией или действительно влюбленностью? Хотел бы он построить отношения со своим сводным братом или не видел в нем никого большего, чем просто временный объект страсти?

Для Шуичи это была первая, нежная, словно лепестки розы, подростковая влюбленность, которая медленно, но верно перетекала в любовь. Тот трепет в сердце был сравним разве что с теми ощущениями, когда ты ловишь бабочку и заключаешь её в замок из ладоней, она трепыхается, пытаясь выбраться, но ничего не получается, и ты чувствуешь как её крылья щекочут твои ладони. Но вместе с такими приятными, волнующими ощущениями приходила и боль. Боль от страха быть отвергнутым, боль от ревности, разъедающей его изнутри, словно кислота. Эти чувства сменяли друг друга подобно дню и ночи; и пока Шуичи ходил по краю лезвия, отточенного настолько остро, что с каждым шагом становилось всё больнее, Рантаро, ничего не подозревая, заставлял его чувствовать себя ещё хуже. И Шуичи утопал в своих грёзах, потому что это было единственным местом, где всё было хорошо.

Видя то, насколько Саихаре было плохо, Каэде просто не могла держаться в стороне. Она чувствовала, что помочь ему было её долгом. В каком-то смысле чувства Шуичи были грузом для её души, и если он не собирался избавлять её от этого самостоятельно, то Каэде решила, что попробует устроить всё так, чтобы судьба сложилась должным образом, и никому из них больше не пришлось страдать. Шуичи — из-за чувств к Рантаро, Каэде — из-за сильно развитой эмпатии и чувства ответственности за своего друга.

— Я… Честно говоря, я не знаю. Сомневаюсь… Но не могу исключать такой возможности, — Шуичи прикрыл глаза и провел рукой по своим волосам. — Я никогда не могу понять, что он чувствует. Он такой скрытный. Он даже не показывает своей злости.

— Так значит это и есть корень твоей проблемы. Ты не можешь понять, что он чувствует к тебе, потому что он почти никогда не показывает своих настоящих эмоций. Следовательно, тебе нужно создать такую ситуацию, в которой его маска напускной невозмутимости просто не выдержит и сломается, — Каэде зевнула. — Я не могу сказать, что именно ты должен сделать, Саихара-кун, поэтому хотя бы это оставляю это на тебя.

— Ладно, я понял, спасибо, Акамацу-сан, — Саихара хмыкнул, понимая, что у него крайне скудное воображение, чтобы придумать что-то такое, что сможет застать его брата врасплох.

***

— Шуичи? Я могу войти? — слышать этот вопрос от Рантаро, который был буквально воплощением бесцеремонности, было в высшей степени непривычно. Но с того самого разговора прошло уже довольно много времени, и их отношения потерпели изменения.

— Конечно можешь, странно слышать это от тебя, — Шуичи прищурил глаза и ухмыльнулся, что само по себе было странно. Но, судя по всему, этим вечером было странно абсолютно всё — от манеры речи и поведения обоих до белых полупрозрачных штор, которые по-идиотски трепались на ветру из-за сквозняка вместо того, чтобы красиво развеваться, как им и подобает.

— Правда? Просто я подумал, что тебе может быть некомфортно, — создавалось ощущение, что Амами просто не смог подобрать слов. Или что-то недоговаривал.

— Рантаро… — от того, насколько непривычно было произносить его имя, в голосе была слышна дрожь. — Что ты обо мне думаешь?

— Ах? — Рантаро выглядел не на шутку пораженным этим вопросом.

— Вернее, как ты обо мне думаешь? — Шуичи выбрал тактику прямолинейности.

И Рантаро действительно выглядел застигнутым врасплох. То, насколько уверенным прозвучал Шуичи, приводило в восторг, но всё же было из ряда вон выходящим.

Шуичи же с каждой секундой всё больше испытывал жгучее чувство стыда, но изо всех сил, которых ему придала Каэде, пытался выглядеть решительным и уверенным в своих словах, что придавало ситуации довольно комичный вид. Они как будто поменялись местами, но не до конца.

— Ох. Я понял, — лицо Рантаро тут же озарила улыбка. — Ты тогда говорил обо мне, не так ли?

«Так быстро?!» — Шуичи испуганно вздрогнул и отвел взгляд в пол. Конечно, он рассчитывал, что его план сработает, но это случилось чуть ли не моментально, что сильно сбило с толку и заставило задуматься о том, как бы не раскраснеться и сохранить прежний настрой. Нужно было напирать ещё больше.

— Что если так? — Шуичи расслабленно, пытаясь не выдать ни капельки фальши в своем поведении, лег на кровать и повернулся полубоком к Рантаро, подперев щеку рукой.

— Тогда, полагаю, мы должны перейти на новый уровень отношений, — на лице Амами сияла озорная улыбка. — Если ты, конечно, не врешь и не решил просто поиграть со мной.

У Шуичи после последней фразы, кажется, дернулся глаз.

— Значит не веришь мне, Рантаро? — Саихара нахмурился, и его взгляд заметно помрачнел. — По-моему, твои слова должны были принадлежать мне. У тебя нет никаких причин сомневаться во мне и моих чувствах. Потому что вовсе не я здесь постоянно скрываю свои эмоции.

Напряжение стало постепенно затмевать неловкость и пикантность ситуации, и приятный трепет в груди от смущения и эйфория от возможности ответных чувств сменились досадой и раздражением, словно ясное небо затянулось темными тучами. В самой комнате атмосфера стала тяжелее; чувствуя затрудненность дыхания, Шуичи окончательно позволил своей ложной расслабленности сойти на нет.

— Шуичи… Это была просто шутка, — взгляд Рантаро сделался виновато-тусклым. — В любом случае, я не мог подумать, что это доставляет тебе столько проблем.

— Мог бы догадаться, — Шуичи обиженно фыркнул. — Хотя бы скажи, зачем ты постоянно прячешь свои чувства. Не делай ты этого, мы могли бы раньше…

Смущаясь от вернувшейся неловкости, Шуичи запнулся. Почему-то он не мог говорить об их обоюдном признании. Возможно, он опять всё не так понял, и в конце Амами просто скажет о том, что это была шутка.

— Просто всегда думал, что мои чувства будут только бременем для близких, — Рантаро заметно поник. — Когда я был ребёнком, отец всё время внушал мне это. Мне жаль, что тебе это доставило столько хлопот, и даже если для меня выражение своих чувств до сих пор будет проблемой, ради тебя я постараюсь это преодолеть.

— Вот как… Прости, если я задел тебя, — Шуичи, не зная куда деть руки, накручивал прядь волос на палец. Ну признались они друг другу, а что дальше?

— Всё в порядке, здесь извиняться должен только я, — вернув на лицо свою повседневную безмятежную улыбку, Рантаро потянулся к щеке Шуичи и коснулся её, после нежно проводя по ней рукой, от чего тот вздрогнул и покрылся мурашками.

Безусловно, Шуичи и раньше думал о таких физических контактах с Рантаро, но не ожидал, что подобное вообще когда-либо произойдет.

Положив свою ладонь на ладонь Рантаро, чувствуя её тепло, Шуичи прикрыл глаза и стал наслаждаться поглаживаниями. Как ни странно, он чувствовал себя котом. Но быть котом в руках Рантаро было не так уж и плохо.

— Могу я тебя поцеловать? — сохранив свою обворожительную улыбку на лице, прошептал Рантаро.

— Да…

Рантаро, стремительно сократив расстояние между их лицами, трепетно коснулся губ Шуичи, и тот почувствовал, как сладкая нега расплылась по его телу, даря ощущение полной эйфории. Слишком смущающе, но так тепло и хорошо. Рантаро аккуратно переместил свою ладонь на затылок Шуичи, зарываясь в его волосы и одаряя почти что невесомыми, но до мурашек по коже приятными поглаживаниями. И ничего не могло бы испортить этот трепетный момент, если бы не хлопнула дверь в соседнюю комнату, заставив обоих вздрогнуть и нехотя оторваться друг от друга.

— Ты слышал шаги? — в замешательстве спросил Шуичи. — Родители вернулись?

— Я ничего не слышал, но, судя по всему, да. Ничего страшного, продолжим в следующий раз. У нас ещё много времени, — поднявшись с кровати, Рантаро одарил Шуичи очередной улыбкой и вышел из комнаты, оставляя последнего наедине со своими мыслями.

Верно. У них ещё всё впереди.


End file.
